Manufacturers of optical reader systems seek to design a new and improved optical reader systems that can be used to interrogate a resonant waveguide grating biosensor to determine if a biomolecular binding event (e.g., binding of a drug to a protein) occurred on a surface of the biosensor. Of present interest are improved scanning systems and methods that reduce vibrations and resonances, and that generally improve the quality and efficiency of the biosensor readings obtained from the biosensor scanning. Such new and improved biosensor scanning systems and methods that have such capability are the subject of the present disclosure.